Archives/Skills
Skills are anything that doesn't quite include combat... though some may be used in combat under certain circumstances. 1 Skill Groups Each skill is set under a skill group with related skills, every skill under a group shares the following things in common. *A: The Skill Group Bonus *B: The Stat Bonus 2 Skill Checks When ever you try to use your skill for something that would take more then a simple knowledge of the ability, or when your trying to do something better then the standard... you make a skill check. Example: If your character knows how to play Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd, they would not need a skill check since they've done it so many times it's like second nature. Try to learn a new song, and you'll need to make a roll. *Skill Check is a roll of: 1d100+TotalSkillBonus To calculate the Total Skill Bonus: *(Skill Level)+(Group Skill Level)+(Related Stats)+(Ability Bonus)=(Total Skill Bonus) *Note: Sometimes books or items can be added to the roll as well 3 Improving Skills The following is the information on improving skills: 4 Skills Each Skill has Experience and a Level, the following ways improve the Experince: *Every use of the skill, even with out a roll, adds 1 to the Experience. *Every Point invested in to the skill from a level-up adds 20 Experience. *Getting with-in 10 of a needed roll (above or below) on a skill check adds 10 Experience *Getting the exact number needed on a roll grants 50 Experience. *Your skill level is simple, every 20+The Current Level of the skill in Experience and your skill goes up 1 level! 5 Skill Groups *Your skill group level is also simple, all your skills under the group divided by 5 6 Skills 7 Example Group This is not a real skill group, just an example *Example Skill 1 *Example Skill 2 *Example Skill 3 **Example Sub-skill 1 **Example Sub-skill 2 8 Perception Related Stats: Skill+(Magic/10) *Sight *Hearing *Scent (Human's bad scent means they get a racial -50 to this, anyone with genetic editing instead picks 2 other perception based skills for -25 each) *Touch *Taste *Driving **Plane Piloting - Sub-skill 9 Athletics Related Stats: Speed+(Strength/10) *Jumping *Swimming *Climbing *Balance *Tumble *Acrobatics *Dancing *Stealth 10 Art Related Stats: Skill+Speed *Paper-craft *Painting *Pencil Sketching *Color Drawing *Digital Art Editing 11 Music *Instrument Type (Voice allowed) **Particular Instrument (Type of Singing Allowed) 12 Computer Technology Related Stats: Skill+Skill *Computer Building *Programing *Hacking *Research(Digital) 13 Science Related Stats: Skill+(Magic/10) *Chemistry **Explosives **Drug-creation *Geology *Astrology **Know Location **Horoscopes *Biology 14 Mechanical Related Stats: Skill+(Magic/10) *Auto Mechanics *Electronics *Robotics 15 Smithing Related Stats: Skill+(Strength/10) *Gun smithing *Bullet-craft *Blade-craft *Armor-craft(Metal) 16 Knowledge Related Stats: (Magic/5) *Research(Book) *Cantrips - (Requires 1 improved magic) *Writing 17 Domestic 2 of the following: Skill - (Magic/10) - Speed *Cooking **Baking - Sub-skill *Cleaning *Sewing *Plant Care *Health Care **Animal Care - Sub-skill **Surgery - Sub-skill 18 Charisma Related Stats: Skill+(Magic/10) *Persuasion *Intimidation - (Can use (Strength/10) as related stat) *Seduction *Empathy *Information Gathering(People) **Child Empathy - Sub-skill **Animal Empathy - Sub-skill 19 Special Related Stats: None *General Repair - Repair for anything at -50